Professor Layton and the Silver Winds
by its-a-terrible-day-for-rain
Summary: Misthallery is in danger once again! only the esteemed Professor and his assistant can crack the case! meeting old friends on the way, read to see how the mystery is uncovered and romance blossoms :D warning explict contents in later chapters :
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! so this is my first Layton fic! i hope you all enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p><span>Professor Layton and the mystery of the Silver Winds<span>

The Letter

Soft light filtered through the partially open window, the gentle winter morning sun casting light shadows against the beige walls. An empty pot which held last night's tea on the coffee table before him, newspapers scattered all over the floor, various items and artefacts placed on his desk, draws overflowing with all kinds of paper, students essays, notes from the director etc… it was fair to say his office was a mess. The only sound to be heard in the room was a gentle snoring coming from the sofa. On said sofa laid the esteemed Professor Layton, known by most for his incredible talent at solving even the hardest of puzzles and as a world famous archaeologist, with a book on ancient civilisations covering his face. Layton awoke to the sound of flowing bird song from the open window, also from the cold breeze which accompanied the delicate sound. Sitting up slowly, the book falling into his lap, he stretched his arms above his head, while twisting slightly to help his sore back, _I should've known better than to sleep on the sofa, _he thought to himself. Looking around his office he knew his cleaner, Rosa, was going to kill him. As he looked at his watch a wave of panic began to overcome him, he was meant to pick Luke up in half an hour from the train station.

Luke always stayed with the Professor during the summer holidays as school was out for both children and university students. Today's routine was the same as it had been for the two. At 9 o'clock Luke would hop on the train from Misthallery to Paddington station to meet Layton, from there they would drive to Luke's favourite restaurant where they would spend an hour or two eating all they could and discussing what had happened whilst they had been apart (though the two were always writing to each other anyway), Layton would ask how Luke was doing at school, Luke would ask what Layton had been researching lately, they would discuss puzzles etc. Then after that the two would head back to the Professors house, drink more tea and continue to talk into the night and decide where they would go tomorrow.

Running a hand through his hair, he wrote a little note apologising to Rosa about the mess and left it on his desk then he ran around his office, grabbing his coat, hat an car keys and flew out the door. As he walked briskly down the universities corridors he was greeted by many of his colleagues and students, _Oh I'm going to be late… _the Professor thought as he chatted briefly with them, he couldn't just ignore them, that would not be the gentleman's way. Eventually he made it outside.

It was an odd day, though the sun was shining brightly, thick dark clouds lined the horizon and were hastily approaching Layton's direction, it was warm out yet the slight breeze brought with it an air of uncertainty. As the Professor walked towards his car he couldn't help but feel a little off, _but Luke's coming so I'm happy, _he thought to himself as he got in the Laytonmobile, he started the car and headed towards the train station.

Parking his car, Layton practically ran as he saw the train beginning to enter the station, he couldn't wait to see Luke, it felt like so long since the two had exchanged a good puzzle. He went to where they usually met the bench by the sweet counter, which just so happened to be right in front of the door to the room Luke always booked. As the train finally stopped the doors were all opened by the conductors and standing right before Layton, was Luke.

The boy's face lit up the moment he saw the Professor. He sprinted over to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Ah Luke! It's good to see you my boy!" the Professor said, hugging the boy tightly in return.

"You to Professor!" Luke beamed, suddenly then, the blue-caped boys face looked sullen.

"Luke? What ever is the matter?" Layton questioned. He looked the Luke up and down, the only time he ever saw him so sad was when he was about to leave to go back home for school.

Luke reached into his pocket and brought out an envelope, handing it to the Professor. Layton stared at him, the opened it. Inside were two train tickets back to Misthallery. He sent a questioning glance to Luke, only now realising that Luke didn't have any of his bags with him.

"Professor, we need your help again, please come back home with me, I'll explain all the details on the way, it's urgent." The look in Luke's eyes was a scared, pleading look, something was really worrying Luke.

"Luke, what kind of gentleman would I be to refuse a friend in need?" The Professor smiled and motioned towards the door. A look of relief washed over Luke's face and the two boarded the train.

Only once the pair would arrive at the town would they realise how dangerous the situation really was, and which old friends they would encounter on their mission to save Misthallery once again.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short, it was more or less an introductory chapter :)<p>

please review! if you do i'll update quicker! :D

Have a nice day 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Luke, would you care to explain what is going on?" asked to Professor. The two had entered their room on the train around 10 minutes ago; Luke had just sat and stared out of the window looking overly perplexed. Luke's mind had actually been occupied with puzzles of how to explain the situation to Layton.

_I guess the best way is to just say it in its basics. _Thought Luke, unfortunately it was hard for him to even form a sentence concerning the matter, the fact was that he had no idea what was going on in Misthallery, and it was due to that that he was afraid.

"Well, it all started about a week ago. I was at the market with my father, as we walked further in we suddenly heard people shouting. We run to the source and found Mum… she, she had collapsed, we rushed her to the hospital and… she hasn't woken up since. The doctors can't seem to find anything wrong with her that would cause her to faint. We only have one clue at the moment, a small coin was in her pocket, it was small and silver and had a symbol which looked like air on in. My father refers to it as the coin of the Silver winds, but I don't know what that means… Yesterday Finn also fainted and had the same coin in his pocket, it seems that it is the only thing that links the cases." Luke looked down at his hands as he fiddled with a small bit of paper he found on the floor, his face was grim, the Professor could see he was afraid, afraid for his mum, afraid for his friend, afraid for his town, and afraid for himself…

The Professor put a gentle hand on the boys shoulder, the boy looked up, teary eyes meeting Laytons. He brought the small child into a soft embrace, wishing to reassure the boy.

"Don't worry Luke, I promise you we'll find out what is going on and your mother will be better in no time, but to solve this case I am going to need my head-strong apprentice back with a few less tear stains on his sweater." He smiled down at Luke.

Luke wiped his eyes and gave a little sniff, "Yes Professor." He said, lifting his face and giving a bright smile, as if nothing was wrong.

"Good, now let's go over the details once more before we arrive."

* * *

><p>I know, im sorry! its really short, but i haven't had time lately, A Levels and all that shizz, but i may be able to put up another chapter in a few hours... maybe! dont count on it :

But, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS! *gives cookies!* please keep going with them :b

oh and yeah this is after the 3rd game for those who are wondering :D

3


End file.
